


Не реви

by pino_cchio



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Haru being Haru, Rin being Rin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Фанфик, в котором Хару проводит параллели, Рин застигнут врасплох, а Макото и Соскэ остаются за кадром.Но всё равно молодцы.





	Не реви

**@nanase_haruka**  
_Рин._

Рин неуклюже спотыкается на ровном месте, едва не опрокинув стаканчик кофе, и ошарашено пялится на всплывшее окошко сообщения. Чуть было не роняет телефон, когда сзади в него на полном ходу врезается перезагорелый мужик с доской для сёрфа (её вообще можно в ручную кладь?), бормочет извинения, краем уха услышав приглушённые ругательства, и снова смотрит на экран смартфона.

Проклятое «Рин» никуда не исчезает, и Мацуока стремглав мчится к скамейкам в зале ожидания, поближе к розеткам. Плюхается на одну из них, одной рукой выуживая из бокового кармана рюкзака зарядку, и подключает к сети. На всякий случай отпивает немного кофе, проверяет экран ещё раз и, наконец, слегка истерично смеётся.

— И что, блядь, это значит?

В углу экрана не бегает дурацкий карандаш. Хару больше ничего не пишет. Просто имя, обращение, словно бы он окликнул его на улице и замолчал. В общем-то так он всегда и делал, но это, мать его, чат. Нельзя просто написать «Рин» и замолчать. Он, в конце концов, мог уже и не выйти в сеть перед посадкой на борт.

Хотя, справедливости ради, Рин и не говорил ему, что сегодня возвращается, но он сказал об этом Соскэ и Го, и едва ли существовала Вселенная, в которой бы Го не рассказала Нагисе или Макото, а Макото уж наверняка тут же всё передал Хару, или же Нагиса похвастался Нитори, а тот — Момотаро, который…

_Боги!_

Телефон снова пиликает.

 **@nanase_haruka**  
_Рин._

— Охренеть.

Действительно, _охренеть_ , и дело даже не в том, что Хару написал: это Рин мог часами смотреть на контакт и мучиться выбором, отчаянно скучая и одновременно боясь (налажать, зареветь, испугать, разозлить — выберите, что вам больше нравится, и заткнитесь те, кто считает Харуку хладнокровным, просто ваша фамилия на «Мацуока»), — Нанасэ, разумеется, ни о чём подобном не думал. Дело в том, что Хару, _чёрт побери!_ написал.

И ему нужно ответить.

Рин пишет и стирает чрезмерно восторженное «Хару!». Та же участь ждёт падающий в обморок смайлик (Рин целую минуту пытается вообразить смайлик от Хару и в итоге давится и кофе, и смешком). Иконка с аудиовызовом привлекательной не кажется, а честное «Я скучал» спотыкается где-то на кончике языке, и в итоге Рин пишет сухое:

 **@shark_bite**  
_привет_

Отправляет и пустым взглядом смотрит на свой же ник. Затем читает ник Хару и отчего-то расстраивается: ну чего он, мать вашу, ожидал? «Дельфин-синеглазка точка ком»? «Хару-СвимФри-Нанасэ»?

Карандаш в углу начинает ритмично бегать (он сидел и ждал ответа?), и Мацуока целых пятнадцать секунд уверен в наличии у Хару страсти к вежливым экивокам и разговорам о погоде. Он как раз начинает придумывать ответ на вопрос «Как дела?», когда приходит следующее сообщение:

 **@nanase_haruka**  
_Ты считаешь меня своим героем?_

На громкий, ужасающе неприличный гогот Рина оборачивается весь зал ожидания. Рин ржёт, думая, что вот сейчас заплачет, читает снова и прежде, чем как следует подумать, набирает:

 **@shark_bite**  
_…серьёзно?_

Мотает головой, взорвавшимся умом понимая, что Хару ни черта не поймёт, и вдогонку пишет:

 **@shark_bite**  
_блядь, серьёзно?_

Лучше не становится, но Рин ничего с собой поделать не может. Сердце стучит в груди набатом, в ушах шумит, и даже если бы он сейчас попытался встать с места, то рухнул бы только так. Это совсем не то же самое, что в духоте тесного гостиничного номера обронить памятное «Я восхищался тобой». Это даже не так круто, как «Без тебя мне не к чему стремиться». Это вообще _не то_.

Тогда он ни на что не рассчитывал, просто говорил, как есть, обречённо, но легко, как если бы истине давным-давно было тесно в голове и сердце, и она так и лилась через край, безнадёжно, но радостно. Он говорил, слыша чужое дыхание, чувствуя чужое тепло, позорно робея от негаданной близости и наслаждаясь ею. Рин признавался, не ожидая ответа (он тогда не мог быть хоть в чём-то уверен, ну с чего бы), но принимая его на следующий день в поезде, возле стадиона, на тумбе и в прохладной воде.

Он…

«Ты считаешь меня своим героем?»

_Грёбаный боже._

**@nanase_haruka**  
_Парень, с которым мы плавали эстафету в средней школе, сказал, что хотел быть как я._

«А кто не хотел?» — мысленно огрызается Рин и завороженно смотрит на карандаш.

 **@nanase_haruka**  
_Героем для всех._

— Хару, придурок… — шепчет Рин и тянет себя за волосы.

Если бы у текста была интонация, в этом бы не было ни грамма самодовольства — до оскомины обыденная констатация. Мацуока не видит, но точно знает, какое у Хару выражение лица вот прямо сейчас, и окончательно теряется. Вместе с этим перестаёт бегать карандаш, и Мацуока заносит палец над клавиатурой.

Ну и чего теперь?

 **@shark_bite**  
_в некотором роде_

 **@nanase_haruka**  
_А поточнее?_

«А не пошёл бы, блядь, нахер».

Этого, Рин, конечно, не пишет, но очень громко думает. Потому что «поточнее» — это бесконечный список эпитетов, его определяющих. Потому что среди этих эпитетов не будет ни одного единственно верного, и возле каждого Рину захочется так или иначе поставить «больше чем». Потому что в списке этом не только хорошее, потому что Хару не только герой, не только друг и союзник, но и заклятый враг и самый главный соперник.

Потому что Рин всегда мог очень чётко назвать момент, когда всё в его жизни пошло по зигзагообразной пизде.

Пики у этого зигзага были разной высоты и глубины и напоминали дерьмовый аттракцион с ржавыми рельсами в каком-нибудь парке развлечений. Конкретно его вагончик страшно дребезжал и подпрыгивал на поворотах, вместо креплений был хлипкий ремешок со сломанным карабином, чувака впереди тянуло поблевать на полном ходу, тормоза работали через раз, а рельсы местами обрывались.

Так себе «Пункт назначения», но Рин бы жил себе и дальше спокойно, не тратя время на рассуждения о всевозможной метафорической ерунде. Не давал бы ей названий и определений, не искал виноватых. Метафорическая ерунда продолжала бы твориться, а он до старости прожил бы счастливо и в неведении.

Всё так бы и было.

Но после той самой прощальной вечеринки в бассейне Соскэ вызвался проводить его до дома.

Рин был чуть больше, чем просто счастлив, и непредусмотрительно болтлив.

Он тогда, кажется, назвал Хару одним из лучших друзей. Соскэ гнусно заржал и, перед тем как кинуть его возле самой калитки, до обидного снисходительно отбрил:

— Это я твой лучший друг. Тачибана тебе друг. Нанасэ — кто угодно кроме.

Сказал и сказал, а Рин что тогда полночи не спал, что теперь…

 **@nanase_haruka**  
_Рин?_

…Сидит и пялится на окно сообщения, и до белых костяшек сжимает несчастный смартфон.

 **@shark_bite**  
_не только тем героем, на которого хочешь походить_

Наконец пишет он и мысленно благодарит Хару за то, что тот не торопится с ответом.

 **@shark_bite**  
_знаешь, тот вид героев, что не всегда хорошие парни_  
_с ними хорошо, на них рассчитываешь_  
 _а потом вдруг становится плохо_  
 _и снова нестерпимо хорошо_  
 _и так бесконечно много раз_

Мацуока беспомощно трёт глаза и борется с отчаянным желанием выключить к чёртовой матери телефон. Мрачно усмехается, неубедительно радуясь тому, что Хару всё равно не углядит в сообщениях двойного дна, и перестаёт и злиться, и нервничать. Сдувается, как старый воздушный шарик, мечтая о кресле, наушниках, крохотной подушке и нескольких часах сна на высоте десяти тысяч метров, и безнадёжно следит за бегающим карандашиком.

Тот бегает долго. Несколько раз замирает, минута летит за минутой, и как раз объявляют посадку на рейс Рина, когда он уже перестаёт надеяться, что тот найдёт подходящие слова, сухо удивляется прорезавшейся у Нанасэ тактичности и нехотя плетётся к нужным воротам.  
Протягивает паспорт и посадочный, и в этот же самый момент короткая трель оповещает о новом сообщении.

 **@nanase_haruka**  
_Тогда ты тоже герой._

Рин буксует на месте и ему в спину снова врезается тот самый пережаренный мужик с доской для сёрфа.

На сей раз ругательства громче, но Мацуока не слышит.

 **@nanase_haruka**  
_Для меня._

Прислоняется к перилам и переводит дух.

 **@nanase_haruka**  
_В некотором роде._

Моргает, думая, что бредит, и перечитывает второй раз.

Слова никуда не деваются и никак не меняются. А пальцы сами собой пишут ответ.

 **@shark_bite**  
_я скучаю_

Рин бездумно улыбается и, кажется, захлёбывается воздухом, а не дышит.

 **@nanase_haruka**  
_Мягкой посадки.  
…И не реви._

Через несколько часов он напишет Макото, что вернулся. Позвонит Го, Соскэ, завезёт парням в школу сувениры. Распакует вещи и надолго засядет за чаем с Го: расскажет все последние новости и послушает, что интересного случилось у них.

Но первым делом он прошепчет одну единственную фразу:

«Хару, я вернулся».


End file.
